Pink love
by Demoness Kneesocks
Summary: MultiXSaku Series of oneshots featuring Sakura paired with multiple characters. Review, tell me what you think and give suggestions for future pairings and prompts (now accepting crossover ones).
1. Kisame - Heat

**Kisame - Heat**

-What are you thinking about?

The shark-man that was previously in deep thinking opened his eyes and stared at his pink-haired companion.

They were in a cave somewhere, nowhere, it didn´t matter anymore where they were, they had each other, and as long it stayed that way there was a chance for happiness. A fire slowly burned in front of them, Sakura leaning against his muscular chest while he leaned against the cold wall of the cave they were in, but the coldness of both the night air and the wall didn´t register in his mind. Her love for him already had warmed his hear to the point any other heat source was inexistent.

A slow kiss followed her question, threatening to burn his heart right out of his chest. The little kunoichi really knew how to make him fall to his knees without using a weapon of any kind.

Pulling back to look at her jade eyes, he felt like all his life leading right to that point had been worth it.

-The future. For once in my life I can actually smile while thinking about my future.


	2. Kakuzu - Work AU

**Kakuzu – Work AU**

-You know I can take the bus, right?

The question posed by the pink haired woman wasn´t new. Ever since they started officially dating three years ago, five if you count their "not dating" phase, Kakuzu always picked up Sakura every Friday at the hospital where she worked.

A couple composed of two workaholics, a medic and a business man, never sounded like a fairytale to anyone, especially their friends.

Hidan, the ever foulmouthed self-declared best friend of Kakuzu, made his opinion very clear between laughs, just like the rest of the Akatsuki, a group of friends founded in high school, minus the laughs, well, Deidara and Kisame at least managed to contain theirs.

Sakura´s friends, on the other end, looked like they had seen a ghost. From the tattoos to the weird eyes, every inch of the appearance of the man that their pink haired friend claimed to be dating seemed to scream "DANGER". After some screaming from Naruto and some well-placed punches from Sakura, the matter was solved. She was a fully independent woman capable of making decisions for herself; she would date whoever she wanted.

-Have you seen the prices lately? I work nearby, it´s cheaper to just pick up instead of wasting money.

When reaching the car, Sakura smiled while opening the door. He worked on the other side of the town.


	3. Neji - Perfection AU

**Still no reviews. Come on people, I know I´m not a pro, but not even a single request for a pairing or even a prompt?**

**Neji – Perfection AU**

She was the first one to ever manage to injure him that badly, or to ever land such a powerful punch as well.

Neji did whatever was required of him perfectly every single time. From homework, to eating and even sneezing for Kami´s sake! So why was his fool of a cousin, who couldn´t even stand up straight every time she talked (read tried to talk) to her even more foolish crush, Naruto Uzumaki, inheriting the family head title?!

He just lost it. All those feelings repressed for the sake of his success in relation to Hinata broke free in the form of a punch directed specifically at her. Due to his less than aware state to his surroundings, he completely forgot about the pink haired teen that had been previously talking to his cousin.

-Don´t you dare to hit Hinata, you presumptuous bastard!

The pain only registered seconds later. Before he even managed to get close to hit his target, Sakura had punched him in the gut with all her might.

He fell down to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. Looking up to meet the eyes of his cousin´s defender, he was greeted with raw emotion. The desire to protect a friend was quite evident, reaching up to the depths of his heart, awakening a feeling long forgotten in favor of pursuing absolute flawlessness.

That day perfection had found a new name. Sakura Haruno.


	4. Choji - Potato chips AU (request)

**Choji – Potato chips** **AU **(for Tally Ho Mofos, had to adapt the prompt a bit, hope it´s ok)

-Do you want some?

The question posed by the small pink haired girl that appeared suddenly in in front of him stunned him. For once in his life one of the other kindergarten kids approached him without the intention to make fun of him.

-Well, do you want some or not?

-Y-Yeah.

* * *

><p>-Why don´t you fight back?<p>

Both 12 year olds were in the nurses´ office covered in bruises, scratches and dirt.

Some kids had started to make fun of Choji and Sakura, seeing her friend on the verge of tears, did what she did best: beat the crap out of the idiots that messed with her best friend. And, as usual, Choji had to drag her out of the fight, getting his share of bruises in the process.

-I don´t like fighting, you know that.

-You need to learn to stand up for yourself. I learned to do it when people always made fun of my forehead. *Sigh* Here, do you want some? It will make you feel better.

In Sakura´s hand was a bag of chips. He blushed and accepted them, heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

* * *

><p>-How did you convince me to watch this again?<p>

Both teens were in Choji´s living room preparing for their usual Friday movie night. It was Sakura´s turn to choose a movie. She chose Finding Nemo.

-My persuasive powers have grown substantially over the time I spent with Ino.

Oh yes, he was quite familiar with the blond beauty. She was known to rope the nearest people to go shopping with her, usually making them carry the mountains of bags she acquired. He still hadn´t recovered from last week´s trauma, just like Shikamaru and Sai.

-You alright? You spaced out for quite some time, don´t even dare to get sick on me.

She was staring right at him with her green eyes. Her beautiful and hypnotizing green eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul.

-Y-Yeah. Just wondering if you brought the chips.

-Of course I did! What kind of friend would I be if I forgot them?!

* * *

><p>Sakura looked everywhere, but she couldn´t find them anywhere. She needed them, for Kami´s sake!<p>

Suddenly the door opened and Choji walked right in with shopping bags in his hand.

-Hope you like these, they only had this brand.

-Hand them over before I go crazy! This is your fault, you know? Stupid genes.

He laughed while handing a bag of chips to his very pregnant wife. It would only be logical his kid inherited his love for chips. Who knew potatoes could bring two people together?


	5. Kakashi - Mistake

**People who favorite and follow me listen up: Give me a prompt and/or pairing and I will have it up until Friday-Saturday tops. Doesn´t matter if I have to publish more than 1 chapter per day. This is a limited time offer.**

**Kakashi – Mistake**

It was an honest mistake. He was being serious; it wasn't like he planned it out, like his reputation as a pervert suggested.

How was he supposed to know Sakura would be exiting the bathroom when he entered her bedroom through the window? Did he mention she was only wearing a towel on her hair and nothing else? Apparently it was her day off, so she woke up late for a change and decided a bath would be a great way to relax after countless shifts at the hospital.

He really needed to take on her advice and start using doors.

Kakashi left before she could throw one of her famous punches at him, his survival instinct kicking in to avoid a couple (read a lot) of broken bones.

As for Sakura, she just stared at her open window and wondered what the heck had just happened. Her sensei saw her naked. Rather, her ex-sensei saw her naked. Her very attractive, single ex-sensei whom she had a crush on but never had the guts to tell him. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

-Might as well take advantage of the situation. I just hope I don´t make an idiot out of myself.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had a hard time going about the rest of his day, fortunately there was no previous commitment, or he would had just skipped it instead of being late. Entering his small apartment he made a beeline toward his room. Maybe sleep would help him.<p>

Reading any of his Icha Icha books also didn´t help. Every time an intimate scene came up, it was him and Sakura exploring each other in his mind.

She had been on his dreams for a couple of months now, but he couldn´t let his heart dictate his actions. Getting hurt again would destroy his spirit for good and she deserved someone who wasn´t broken and more close to her age.

This pity party wasn´t getting him nowhere, but there were no distractions available at the moment. He would die if he couldn't read any more of his favorite series, but nothing came to his mind except Sakura´s wonderfully shaped legs that-

-No! I need to stop this. She´s an ex-student. Just because she´s legal and has a great body, with really great- No! I will not think about it anymore.

-You won't think about what anymore?

There she was, sitting in his bed like it was the most natural thing in the world. He really must have been distracted to not sense her chakra, she wasn´t even trying to hide it.

-Sakura, right now I´m not in my right mind. If you don´t get out of here something you don´t want might happen.

She stood up and put herself in front of him, too close for his tastes. He really couldn´t afford to make a mistake with her and in his state of mind that was very likely to happen

-Who says I don´t want it? To be truthful I want it to happen for almost a year, I was just too much of a coward to admit it and it took a stupid accident to make me realize it was time to act.

There was silence between them for a few seconds before he decided he also needed to stop being a coward. Moving too fast for Sakura to accompany him, he hugged her gently, as if he was afraid she would disappear from his life just like the other people he had loved.

-You know that after this I will never let you go, right?

-What makes you think I want to let go?


	6. Zabuza - Too close

**Zabuza - Too close**

Hunter nin, lots of them. They came out of nowhere and started attacking ruthlessly, seemingly forgetting who they were dealing with. He was Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and it didn´t matter the number of enemies, he always came out victorious.

Most of the attackers hit the ground dead, only two managing to escape.

-Haku, stay still until I return. I´ll be back shortly.

He had managed to fend of the boy´s attackers, but no before one of them managing to break one of Haku´s arms and imbedding a kunai in his left leg. He was reluctant to leave his side, but if he let the hunter nin escape they could divulge their location and then there would be real trouble.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew creating your own jutsu was no piece of cake, everyone knew that. Trouble and hardship were to be expected, but accidently sending yourself back in time and landing in Mist was the freakin´ cherry on top of the metaphorical cake. What did time travel even had to do with medical jutsu?! If she even managed to get back to her time Tsunade was going to kill her and bring her back just to kill her again.<p>

A whimpering sound was suddenly heard. Was she crying? Wiping her eyes with her hand made her sure she wasn´t, but then who or what made that sound? She was alone in that stupid forest. Or was she?

Following the sound Sakura was presented with a not so pleasant sight. It was a literally battle field. Bodies scattered on the ground covered in injuries that she assumed where caused by a sword, blood everywhere she looked and, it almost made her cry as well, a child sitting against a tree sporting injuries that were likely caused by the nin that now lied still on the ground. The child seemed to notice her and the sobbing intensified no doubt by the fear that she would be his executioner.

-Please don´t cry, I just want to help you. Look I don´t even have weapons on me. Just let me help you, please, those injuries look pretty bad.

Putting her hands in the air hoping that would come off as a sign that she was speaking the truth Sakura slowly approached the little boy carefully and kneeled down in front of him. He seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn´t put her finger on it. Did she meet an older version of him?

-Now, can you please show me where you are hurt?

Carefully eyeing her, Haku extended his arm, luckily it was only broken below the elbow.

-I also have a kunai in my leg.

Nodding, Sakura started working on his injuries, still wondering about his identity. That voice, she had heard it before and for some reason she felt she should be afraid.

After she healed his injuries Sakura stood up asked him why he was alone, even more because he was right in the middle of a bloody battle field.

-They tried to hurt me, but Zabuza-san took care of them. He should be back soon, he had to chase the hunter nin that escaped so they couldn´t tell where we were.

Zabuza? Why did that name sound familiar to her? A sudden huge sword to her throat seemed to help her remember. Now she knew why she felt the need to be afraid.

-Care to tell me who sent you before I end your miserable life?

-Zabuza-san, wait! She healed me, see?

Sakura felt relieved when the sword moved away from her neck. Good thing she had removed her hitai-ate or else he might had just killed her the minute he saw it and she was already low on chakra as it was, there was no way she could win against theDemon of the Hidden Mist in her state_._ She turned around and was face to face with her almost-executioner. Yep, that was definitely Zabuza, even if at the moment he didn´t have the bandages around his face. Actually he looked kinda hot and- Stop right there! She was not having these thoughts about the guy that tried to kill her just seconds ago.

-Look, I´m just passing by. I´m just a medic nin and I don´t even belong to a village, so if you just let me go…

Zabuza looked at her, then at Haku. She had indeed healed him, so if she was after them it would make no sense to heal someone you wanted to kill, especially if that someone was a kid affiliated with him. But he still couldn´t let her go. If someone found out about this encounter they could easily buy the information from her. So if letting her go was out of the picture and killing her would upset Haku (he was not in the mood to hear the kid whining for Kami knows how long) there was only one option.

-You´re coming with us. Now I don´t have to wait every time Haku gets hurt, gonna save us a lot of time.

-What! No way you are making me-

Zabuza was suddenly too close for her tastes, his face right in front of hers. Was she blushing? Damnit, she couldn´t be blushing, she was a strong kunoichi, not a six year old with a crush!

-What´s the matter girly? Am I making you uncomfortable or something?

The tone of his voice was so smug Sakura had to contain her need to punch him straight into the ground. She was so going to regret this, but it was her only way to survive.

-Are you going to kiss her Zabuza-san?

-Haku!


	7. Kisame - Summertime Swim AU (request)

**Kisame – Summertime Swim (request by ****yami-no-kijo, hope it´s what you had in mind)**

Summer camp was something he wished he never had to go through again. The first and only time he went to one had been a true nightmare. All the other kids called him names and refused to include him in any of the group activities, all because of his unusual blue colored skin. But, through all that, there was one thing he would never forget. He got the nickname Jaws Junior because of he was good at swimming activities! (And it had been a counselor to come up with that, they were as bad as those idiotic kids)

Why did he apply to be a swim coach at the camp we swore he would never return to? Oh yeah, his wife thought it was a good idea to "face his fears", as she called it, so she signed both of them up for the two swim coach positions. If she wanted to swim why not have a second honeymoon at a tropical beach like he suggested?

-Come on, we´re here.

Sakura´s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

The bus they were riding in had come to a stop after three agonizingly long and slow hours filled with stares from the other adults. Well, not exactly adults, a good portion of them looked like they had just got out of college, mostly the guys. This was a camp known for its balanced numbers of both the male and female genders, so it was mystery to Kisame what those wannabe-playboys were doing on that bus.

Carrying their suitcases out with them Kisame and Sakura were greeted with stereotypical version of a summer camp.

-You know I´m hoping for Jason Voorhees to attack this hellhole right? Being stuck here with more than crappy memories and taking care of a bunch of pre-teens and hormone raging counselors isn´t my exact idea of s good summer.

-Please tell me you won´t be complaining the entire time, We´re here, there´s no turning back now, so we are going to make most of this situation.

He loved his wife more than anything else, he truly did. They me at a competition a couple of years ago, both of them belonging to rival swimming teams and it was their love for the sport that had brought them together. After getting to know each other more he came to the conclusion there was no way to separate them ever, hence his marriage proposal. He loved with all his heart, but at that moment her stubbornness, a trait he loved as well, was going to drive him insane. Kisame figured it had to be her way to get back at him because of the time he introduced her to his group of friends, the Akatsuki, mainly because of Hidan´s comments on her lack of a metaphorical "rack".

-Well, well, lookie here. If it isn´t Jaws Junior himself. Came to relive the time when I locked you in the storage shack? And you brought what, you sister, cousin maybe?

Fuck no! It couldn´t real, it just couldn´t! Kisame recognized that smug tone anywhere even after all those years.

Matsuda, it was the name of the kid that had taken upon the task to make sure everyone else at the camp hated Kisame. How that little bastard made his life a living hell for the time he was at summer camp. It seemed like the moron still maintained his air of bogus superiority even after all those years and his ego was still bigger than anything. Anyone else would had retracted their statement, Kisame was a very intimidating wall of muscles, his blue skin and filed teeth completing the picture to make him truly terrifying for the ones that didn´t know him.

-Matsuda, glad to see you again after all this time. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Sakura Haruno.

-You threatened to eat her family or something? There´s no way a loser like you could bag a hot chick like this.

-Please refrain from speaking about my wife like that. Apparently we are all going to be straying at this camp and it would be nice not to get along for once.

-Whatever, I´ve gotta go now, but be sure I won´t waste any time reliving the good old days.

Watching Matsuda walk away Kisame felt an overpowering urge to do something that could go on his permanent record, but a small hand on his bicep erased those thoughts completely. Sakura put her other hand on his cheek and brought him down for a sweet kiss. He put his arms around her waist and almost immediately her hands landed on his shoulders.

After a few moments they separated and she put her forehead against his.

-We are going to destroy him and enjoy every moment of it, do you understand me?

Did he mention how much he loved her?


	8. Zabuza – Closer than you think

**I am so sorry for not posting sooner, but between exams and finishing works to hand in I had no energy to write anything.**

**ZabuzaXSakura – Closer than you think (continuation)**

He could feel his hard body sculpted from years of fighting for his life pressing against a softer one. There was this feeling in his chest that made him feel warm and at ease, something he thought he had forgotten due to all the time he spent on the run as a missing-nin and had left in his brief childhood. He wanted to speak but found himself unable to do so, the deliciously addictive lips pressing against his preventing him from separating from them, leaving moans and grunts the only option left, not that he minded producing those sounds.

His eyes were closed, refusing to open no matter how much he tried, an invisible force weighing down his eyelids, but his other senses were on high alert due to his training, so he resorted to them to try to and decipher what was happening.

There was a soft perfume in the air, so light it might have passed as a phantom to most people. It reminded him of the beginning of spring, when the flowers were just starting to open and the sun warmed the earth lazily, just as if it had just woken up from a long period of sleep.

Sounds filled the air, mainly moans from the mysterious woman currently beneath his imposing form, but there were also some that originated from him and seemed to add more hunger to the burning fire both of them were generating.

Finally there was the undeniably sinful body pressing against his, completely devoid of any clothing, just like his. Running his hands through the short hair he marveled at its softness, almost like the finest silk was present in every strand. The skin he touched seemed as equally soft, some small scars here and there, but it only seemed to push him to loose himself further into the sensations; this was a woman who was as sharp as she was delicate! Then there were the lips kissing his, sweeter than any existing sugar or honey, occasionally softly biting his and he was eagerly returning the favor.

Suddenly the hands that had been latching onto his neck and shoulders started to slide down his chest towards a place he had been ignoring until that point and became aware of what was to follow if the situation progressed any further.

His hands followed the example, but instead of goin south like hers they moved from their place on her waist upwards, eliciting soft laughter from the woman who was obviously ticklish.

Her hands took their time exploring the planes of his torso, marred by numerous scars fruit from the battles he had lived through. They went lower and lower and then finally reached their-

* * *

><p>Zabuza was suddenly woken up from his more than active sleep.<p>

-Fuck. That's the third time this week; I should had just killed her and let the kid cry it out of his system.

The current object of his desire was a pink haired woman he had spared a little more than a month ago and was sleeping in the bed a couple of feet away from his.

They had found a simple and cheap inn to spend the night, missing-nin or not he was still glad to be able to take a warm water shower, although he seemed to prefer them cold ever since that medic had entered his daily life.

So there they were, him, the legendary Demon of the Hidden Mist, sitting on his bed after having a wet dream like a hormonal teenager, staring at Sakura Haruno, a woman he just recently met and had argued with him without the fear of having her head separated from the rest of her body due to his sword, comfortably sleeping in the other bed and with Haku clinging to her like she was his mother. Well, she certainly had filled and empty inside the boy that had almost definitely been previously filled with his deceased mother.

Letting himself fall down soundlessly onto his bed, Zabuza closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. She was making her way into his heart; a thing he thought had died out along with all the shinobi he had murdered in his youth. First it was Haku. That boy had a hold on him despite what he said to him, that he was just a tool in to be used and discarded. Now it was a woman (he almost felt the need to laugh at himself on that matter). Love was uncharted territory to him, at least one that involved caring for another person on an intimate level, love for bloodshed had been a lifetime companion for him.

Looking at Sakura one more time, her (ridiculously) pink hair framing her sleeping face that radiated an aura of innocence, unlike her daily expression, an almost ever present scowl that was usually directed at him and it was clear what he was feeling. He was in love.


	9. Shino - Promise (request)

**Shino – Promise (request by ****BloodyAyame2****3) **

**I am so late on this one due to forgetting the paper I wrote this on buried under tons of school books XD**

That day the hospital had went into a panic due to a sudden arrival that required immediate attention. Ambushes were not rare but they left quite a few reminders, a lot if the enemy was set on killing it´s intended victims

Team 8 had been brought in after being ambushed by Sound nin and getting involved in bloody fight that would had reaped the lives of less experienced Konoha nin.

Kiba and Hinata were in bad shape, not even Akamaru had escaped getting quite a few injuries as well, some broken bones, bloody gashes and a lot of bruises decorated their bodies, but it was Shino that was in worse condition. He had been poisoned, coupled with the bad state of his body and blood loss it would have killed him if he hadn´t arrived the hospital when he did.

There had been a lot of surgery involved in order to make sure he stayed in the land of the living and Sakura had been brought in to extract the poison from his body. Even if he possessed a certain degree of poison resistance due to his kikaichū, Shino wouldn´t had survived another day because of all the wounds he received.

Two days later Hinata awoke, followed by Kiba and a few hours later, both of them still in pain but alive none the less to the relief of their family and friends that insisted on visiting them as soon as possible. Unfortunately it took the Aburame almost a week to wake up, the heart rate monitor and shallow breathing the only evidences he was not dead.

The last thing he remembered was pain, an awful lot of it. Opening his eyes was harder than he remembered so he opted to keep them close for the moment, his weak and helpless state not pleasing him on bit. Shino could tell he was at the hospital even with his eyes closed, the sterile smell being the deciding factor along with a constant beeping noise that definitely belonged to a heart monitor.

Two hands gently squeezing one of his captured his attention, the familiar feeling of the skin touching his pressing him to open his eyes and directing them to the pink haired doctor next to the hospital bed, tears evidently running down her face in what seemed to be endless streams.

Shino smiled. She was always there for him, just like she promised.

-I almost lost you.

Sakura´s voice was a small whisper at that moment, followed by chocked sobs and more fresh tears, giving away the clear tiredness within her. Shino knew she hadn´t slept much or at all given her present state.

-I´m sorry. I couldn´t keep my promise to you.

She knew what he was taking about. Shino had insisted he would be fine, the mission taking only a couple of days and involving minimal fighting. He had promised he would be back before the seventh, the day he had arrived at the hospital, in good shape and ready for one of the biggest days in their lives.

-It´s alright, we can always get married next month.

**Shorter than I would had liked and VERY late but I managed to finish it none the less.**


	10. Madara - Stolen Heart AU (request)

**Madara – Stolen Heart AU (request by ****Sakura Hatsu****)**

**A/N: Madara and Fugaku are brothers in this one**

He had always been the black sheep of the family; there was no way anyone could deny that. While he and his older brother both exceeded at academics, Madara decided not to become one of those boring lawyers like his parents intended upon realizing that crime did pay off as long as you were smart enough to know what you were doing and to plan your moves ahead in order to never get caught. Fugaku and his precious rules be damned, even if he was the chief of the police department there was no way in hell he would obey his older brother´s rules any longer and take up residence under his shadow again.

Madara was a mob boss, the best and only in the city since his twenties, having used his part of the family's fortune to build his empire and then leaving them but taking the Uchiha with him, making sure his dearest brother knew who he would be dealing with in the not so distant future. It would have also been nice to see the looks on their parents´ faces, but those bastards had died in a car accident one year prior to his official debut as the city´s new nightmare. Served them right, they never knew how to appreciate him, all the talked about was their precious Fugaku and how he would become a police officer, just like his father and grandfather, leaving the youngest child in the shadows.

It had been quite a surprise when his nephew Sasuke visited him. Well, not exactly, that boy had been spoiled rotten by Fugaku, afraid his own son would turn out like his brother, but Madara could clearly see what his foolish older brother did not.

Sasuke had everything money could buy but lacked initiative, always expecting others to do his work for him, even if he was indeed very bright. Cheating and bribing his way out were common, like a second nature, but what had just asked Madara to do was purely evil, even by the mob bosses' standards (at least he only messed with people that were already corrupt in the first place, he had standards in spite of what people thought of him).

-I want you to kill that person; money upfront will be no issue. I will return in a week to know your answer, my trip cannot be delayed.

If entering unannounced in his study, dropping a folder on top of the VERY IMPORTANT AND CONFIDENTIAL documents he was reviewing, demanding him to take a hit on some stranger and leaving without a second glance or another word didn´t make Madara snap, what was inside the folder did the trick quite nicely.

Sakura Haruno was med student on her last year at the university, same age as Sasuke, naturally pink hair and, most importantly, had a clean record, not even a parking ticket. That was all he could learn about her through his computer and Sasuke´s folder along with some other irrelevant things but no reason as to why she deserved to die.

He should had just told his nephew to go take a hike and to never think about trying to get someone killed for a long time but Madara´s curiosity got the best of him and incited him to take a more _personal_ approach to discover Sasuke´s motive.

One of the best things about being ridiculously smart was the fact that even after years of criminal activity Madara was no more known to the public that the average person. Why make a splash on the front cover of the papers when you could enjoy the privacy every public figure yearned to have? For him walking on the busy streets got him no more attention than any of the other passerby.

Spotting the café he was heading for Madara let a smirk cross his face. He always had a way with the female gender, his naturally good looks added to some smooth talk and a look in his eyes that could melt ice caps gave him a big advantage when it came down to talking to the lady in question.

Upon entering he was not disappointed (his informants were the best of the best, of course!). Sitting in a table near the corner drinking what looked like tea and reading a rather thick book was Sakura Haruno. Madara had to admit photos barely held a candle next to being looking directly at her, even if he was a little over a decade older than her he could not deny beauty when seeing it.

-It´s refreshing to see someone reading a book rather than staring blankly at a screen these days. Madara Uchiha, it´s a pleasure to make you acquaintance. I have to say not even myself could had picked a better reading material; the author couldn´t had done a better job at capturing the sixteenth century society.

Taking the blunt approach he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, almost losing his breath when those emeralds stared directly at him.

-I take it you are a relative of Sasuke´s. Tell him that I am not going on a date with him, no matter how much money he offers.

Her response was harsh and straight to the point indicating Sasuke´s attempts, if one could call it that, at courting her had been a persistent problem for some time. Well, that explained why his nephew asked him to take a hit on her, no woman had ever said no to him, so his way out of humiliation was by eliminating the only one that had ever said that word to him.

-Actually I am here to make up for his actions.

Now that caught her attention.

-How so?

-Name one place or one thing you would like to do and it's done. Sasuke needs to learn some manners and that the world does not revolve around that overinflated ego of his. Please allow me to show you how a true gentleman should be.

Sakura stared at the man that had just approached her and offered to take her out on a date. He was definitely older than her and very handsome, not to mention he had read her book, a feat none of her friends had ever accomplished. Ino´s recent attempts at introducing her to the dating world came to her mind and a subtle blush decorated her cheeks. There was a man she could only have dreamed about before right in front of her and she would be damned if she let an opportunity like that slip between her fingers.

Meanwhile Madara was waiting for the answer. He didn´t know what had possessed him to ask a woman he had just met on a date that he didn´t plan to end in the bedroom… or bathroom… or kitchen counter... or- He had to stop now before he got lost in his fantasies. It was just a simple date, no more than that. Oh Kami, why was his heart beating faster than normal?! He was a criminal, not a hormonal boy with an uncontrollable sex drive. HE had to regain control of his emotions before it snapped.

-Meet me at the Museum tomorrow at ten a.m. sharp. There´s a new exhibit I want to see.

He came out of his own world in time to see Sakura flash him a radiant smile and walk out of the little café faster than normal, rose evidently staining her cheeks.

…

Screw self-control. He would soon have the world in the palm of his hand and having someone to share it with didn´t seem like a bad idea.

**Well… this came out longer than I expected. I´m sorry if the end seems rushed, I had no idea how to end this one after it went kind of out of control XD**


	11. SasoriDeidara – Art AU (request)

**Sasori/Deidara – Art AU(request for easilyaddictedgirl) **

**Since easilyaddictgirl is also a MultiXSaku shipper I decided to add Deidara to the mix, hope you enjoy ;)**

The first time they laid their eyes on each other they knew it was hate at first sight.

Deidara and Sasori had been acquaintances (not friends, NEVER friends) for a number of years and at the moment were art students at the same college, meaning they took the same classes, meaning everyone knew to stay clear when a verbal fight broke out between the two. It was like watching a train wreck for the first couple of times, terrifying but averting your attention was almost impossible, but after a while the other students and all teachers after they gave up on trying breaking them apart, learned to turn their arguments into background noise.

It had been the same way ever since they were children; their mothers having been best friends meant they had to spend a considerable amount of time together. Growing up they had had arguments about a multiple variety of subjects before settling on one: art. Sasori liked drawing, capturing the beauty of things forever as closely to the original as possible, and Deidara made sculptures that always ended up exploding or burning down, expressing his views that art was fleeting.

Two weeks into the month with no fights was odd, although the peace was very much appreciated, so no one commented the situation in the presence of either artist. Others thought it was the calm before the storm and advised people to prepare for the worst but not many paid attention to their warnings. Fools, that's what those who rejected the unavoidable were. Then, one day, the bubble burst.

It all happened after the class was assigned a work: pick someone with whom you identify and draw them, each subject individual to the artist so there were to be no repeated works. Deidara and Sasori shared a brief glance, a dangerously daring look evident in their eyes, and then took off with the intent of asking one specific woman to be their muse.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno knew it was not her lucky day. It took thirty minutes to detangle her hair, her toast, which had been a short step from having become charcoal, fell jam side down on the kitchen floor and there was no milk or juice in the fridge, making her run to the bus she almost lost in an empty stomach and an aura of depression hover over her until that point. Lunch time was going to make it all better though; the cafeteria´s lasagna was a favorite of hers.<p>

Picking an empty table Sakura sat down and picked up the fork and the knife but before she could even touch the food two distinctive blurs, one yellow and the other red, sat each one beside her and pulled on her arms, making her drop the utensils on the table and preventing her from getting the long desired lasagna.

-I saw her first, yeah!

-Brat, let go of my precious doll.

Yes, it was definitely not her lucky day. Whatever those two were having an argument about drew the attention of the (thank Kami) mostly empty cafeteria. She was used to this by now but it didn´t mean she enjoyed it, unlike Ino who kept pushing Sakura to "take advantage" the attention provided by the hormone overridden males competing for her attention ever since they laid eyes on her, or at least pick one (she would not be having a "hot threesome" as her supposed best friend also suggested once).

-Shut up! Sasori, tell me what you are fighting about this time. Deidara, let Sasori talk or else.

Releasing her arms from the artists´ death grip and picking up her utensils Sakura started to eat while listening to Sasori explain their assignment and why they had almost pulled her apart.

-I am not going to be the subject of either of you, so don´t even bother to beg, the answer is still no. Now get the hell away from me so I can eat in peace.

The look on Sasori´s and Deidara´s faces turned into a begging one and Sakura had to look down in order to not look into their eyes, she was not made of stone and had fallen one too many times for those handsome faces with breathtaking eyes that seemed to pull her in and reconsider her answer out of gilt.

Sasori was the first to give up. Admitting to defeat he stood up and prepared to leave but decided he deserved at least a consolation prize.

-Very well then, we will respect you decision. I will find another subject but let me draw you some other time as to make a gift to you, doll.

Upon hearing this Deidara jumped from his seat and clenched his fists, rage blazing in his sapphire colored eyes.

-No way, un! You´ll probably try to draw her naked or something perverted like that! I, on the other hand, will make an amazing sculpture of her, yeah!

-Brat, do not think I am like you. I am not reined by my hormones, unlike the idiot standing in front of me.

Sakura let out a sigh. It was just like them, jumping from one fight straight to the next.

Standing up she grabbed her tray and made her way to the cart to put it next to the others, not bothering to look back to the males involved in an insult match. She would be safe from them until the end of the day when both offered a ride home, which she declined every time.

In her walk down one of the many halls Sakura let a smile cross her face: How long before they noticed her absence?


	12. Itachi – Jealousy AU (request)

**Itachi – Jealousy AU (request for TeenageCrisis)**

**Just wrote this today after giving up temporarily on the Hashirama one (been struggling with that one for over a week now, but it will be done.)**

Itachi was not a man that acted on impulses. His moves were perfectly calculated and he always had a backup plan if something went wrong (which was highly improbable). Almost anyone who had ever met him mistook his thinking ahead personality type for a perfectionist, his wife, brother, parents and very few others knew otherwise. Speaking of his wife, his lovely and beautiful Sakura, she never asked him to change, and he was grateful for that. There was a lack of affection when in public but behind closed doors he invested his entire energy making up for lost time. It was during one of those sessions three years after their marriage their son came to be.

Little Rakuda was, according to his grandparents, a miracle. He rarely cried and, although very curios, preferred to stick close to people, especially the ones who were more likely to pick him up and shower him with attention. Even though he looked like a carbon copy of his father he was a momma's boy through thick and thin, insisting on being in the kitchen whenever it was Sakura´s turn to cook an on sitting on her lap when she sat down on the couch to read a book or watch television.

Rakuda was now four years, three months from turning five, and Itachi was sure his son was giving him a childish version of the evil eye whenever he kissed, hugged or was even close to Sakura. When it began Itachi though he was just imagining things due to not spending as much time with his wife as he used to, his sex life having decreased significantly with the appearance of the new family member. Just because he looked stone cold did not mean he was less of a man, no matter what his friends thought (and Hidan implied for that matter as well).

Itachi felt like doing something impulsive at that moment. The three of them were watching television after dinner, some movie about one of those clichés where the boy and the girl hated each other but fell in love anyway, Rakuda having fallen asleep a while ago and Sakura being fully absorbed into the plot. It started with a tittle kiss on the cheek, that one being followed with a dozen more down her neck and then a passionate one when she turned her head. Sakura tried to say something but he didn´t let her at first, separating only after a few seconds more.

-Itachi, we can´t. Rakuda is right here.

Sakura tried to separate herself from him and not wake up her son, whispering and moving the least possible. Her husband was not like that, what had gotten into him? It was like he reverted back to his teen years when they were still dating.

-Then take him to his room and we´ll continue this. Couch or bed? How about the kitchen counter, we have been neglecting it for quite some time now, love.

Oh, that sinful whisper made Sakura almost forget who was currently sleeping on her lap and made the hair on the back of her head stand up accompanying the shiver running down her spine. It reminded her of their college years when they both "relieved some stress" before an exam. That though lead to another that lead to the only time he had convinced her to do more than studying on the library and it did not help her growing desire or the head pooling down below her waist.

-I´ll put him to bed. Turn off the TV and meet me in the bedroom.

Yes! Itachi had won at last. He wasted no time, maybe a couple of seconds staring at his wife´s ass as she carried Rakuda to his room, and did as she told him.

One minute later Sakura was entering their bedroom and being assaulted with kisses that went from her lips to her neck, accompanied by the occasional nips to her ear lobes, and Itachi´s hands roaming her body searching for the quickest way to tear off her clothes.

Falling down to the bed with only their underwear left Itachi finally broke apart from Sakura to stare into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

-Jealousy does not fit you, oh husband of mine.

Damn, she had figured it out. He had counted on at least two or three rounds of passionate sex before she caught up. She had not been the top of all her classes for nothing after all, he figured.

-Does that mean this night of passion is over? If so your hands on my behind say a different story.

He smirked and saw a blush for on Sakura´s cheeks, doing her best to maintain herself, but not to move her hands. Interesting.

-Shut up and kiss me. You´re not the only one with repressed hormones, you know.

Maybe he should act more on impulses, he thought while diving down to capture those delicious lips again. If it ended like this he might even make a habit out of it.


	13. Eustass Captain Kid – Strength

**Eustass "Captain" Kid – Strength**

**That´s right, this is a One Piece crossover chapter. Why? Because I have this huge writer's block that won´t go away and the Hashirama one is still not done and I welcome every bit of inspiration with open arms. Why Kid? Because I have had this couple on my head ever since I got back into One Piece. How did Sakura got in the One Piece world? Use your imagination XD. BTW this takes place somewhere in the two year time-skip.**

**PS: Read the A/N at the end!**

It all started with a bar fight, one of the most common things for the Kid Pirates every time they docked. One insult here, one mug of beer knocked over, someone caught cheating while playing cards, it didn´t matter. Once the first punch was thrown almost everyone in the crew too it as a free pass to join in. Killer, Wire and Heat were the only ones to stand back and watch from a table in one of the corners as the rest of their comrades beat the living lights from every patron in the bar, paying special attention to the random metal objects thrown their way, curtesy of Kid himself. A trigger-happy captain was something to watch out for, especially if said captain could turn something as simple as a fork into a deadly weapon.

At some point the front wall had gained a huge hole where the door had once stood and the fight extended into the previously deserted street prompting the three men to follow their captain outside, knowing what was to come soon, and Killer was complaining in grumbles that he could never finish his drink before things got out of hand while preparing his blades. On their way out Wire humorously pointed to a rather short and slim figure decked in a black cloak, hood completely covering the face, expertly dodging in between the brawls a sipping a mug of beer rather calmly. Whoever that guy was it was obviously used to situation like these.

-Marines! Every pirate should surrender peacefully and that includes the entire crew of Eustass "Captain" Kid, In addition we have confirmed with our sources "Wild Blossom" Haruno Sakura is here as well and as such is required to step forward. If resistance is presented I, Captain Cyrus, will take matters into my own hands.

Now things would be getting interesting. Kid had managed to draw the marine´s attention, his goal at every town his crew docked at, besides creating chaos and getting drunk, so the real fun was about to begin. Kid´s laugh suddenly invaded the air.

-Are you serious?! The Haruno gal is not fucking real, just like you brain! Who the fuck has pink hair and manages to break the ground with bare fists without a Devil Fruit or Haki? Forget about the imaginary bitch and fight me dumbass. At least you can say you were defeated by someone REAL… That is if you can survive! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Being on the run was hard for someone with an enormous amount of strength and a somewhat explosive temper, not that her pink hair helped the slightest. All those years of dealing with Naruto´s antics had done nothing to help extend Sakura´s patience. It didn´t matter where she was, Sakura always ended up in a fight with the nearest marines and having to run least any high ranking captain was in the area. Luckily none of the pirate crews seemed to believe in her existence and, since she had no picture out there, was left alone. Her appearance was always concealed as to not waste any chakra changing it in case a fight broke out.<p>

Right now all she wanted to do was to drink herself into a near inebriated state (a rather difficult task due to who her mentor had been) and with a couple of berries to spare why not, the occasion deserved a little celebration. It had been almost a month since Sakura´s last run in with the marines and the longest time she had evaded them in the last three months. Had they finally given up? Not likely, but it was time to enjoy some peace and quiet. That was until a fight broke out at the bar she was drinking at.

A quick look at her surroundings detected the likeliest cause of the bar fight. Eustass "Captain" Kid, one of the Eleven Supernovas, had not entered the bar five minutes ago and was already fighting with a wide grin set upon his face. Sakura regretted not leaving earlier (the alcohol had been too much of a temptation) and considered the possibility of having her cover blown. When the door was replaced with a hole in the wall it was more than high time for her to leave. Picking up her beer mug she dodged in between the brawls and the stray object thrown her way. Sakura had not even taken two steps outside when Captain Cyrus made his announcement. Sakura cursed softly and dropped her mug.

-Damn. This guy is really getting on my nerves.

The tall and heavily muscular man with short spiky blonde hair had been on her trail right from the start. Wherever she went he followed like a tracker hound. One would think a couple of well-placed chakra infused punches would have done the trick but he had turned out to be rather resilient. Now he was right in front of her with what looked like fifty soldiers with their guns pointed at her and the rest of the pirates.

Since she was the only one to be concealing her identity it would only take a split second to identify her as soon as Cyrus laid eyes on her there was only one way out. She had no way of getting out of this island so she had to convince her best option at the moment to give her a ride. Taking advantage of Kid´s outburst as a distraction Sakura started doing a series of hand seals as fast as she could silently thanking Kakashi-sensei for teaching her this jutsu in a way it didn´t require her to be near a body of water. Upon making the last sign Sakura aimed directly at the marines.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!

Suddenly there was a huge water dragon going straight towards the previously unsuspecting marines and crashing into them with full force, dragging them across the length of the street and effectively knocking them out (including Cyrus, thank Kami for that). Sakura pulled her hood off, revealing her face to the slack-jawed pirates, and made a simple question.

-Does you crew have a proper medic yet?

For once Kid had become speechless.

* * *

><p>-Yo, nee-chan, is anyone there?<p>

Sakura was suddenly pulled out of her memories and stared at a hand waving in front of her face. She looked up from her sitting position and Wire´s smiling face greeted her.

-Been trying to get your attention for a while now. You were late for lunch so I came to see if there was something wrong.

The pink haired woman smiled. Nee-chan had been a nickname given to her by the crew as some sort of joke but she had grown to enjoy it as the time went by and she became more accepted by the pirates. Well not all of them. Kid still had the habit of yelling at her because of the smallest subject and she yelled back with equal fervor, creating a rather strained atmosphere between them.

-Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts and I´m not really hungry. You can go back but thanks for coming to check on me.

-No problem at all nee-chan. Just makin´ sure our medic is in working conditions. I can´t count how many times you´ve patched up the crew. Heck, you even did mouth-to-mouth when Captain fell overboard during that storm.

-Don´t remind me. Ever since that incident Kid´s been giving me a rough time. I saved his life and he hates being saved, especially by a woman.

Wire smiled again and walked out of the infirmary. He didn´t had the guts to tell her Kid was most definitely in love with her, mostly due to the fact the words "Kid" and "in love" were never expected to be used in the same sentence. Well, that and the fact the entire crew, Killer included, had a pool on how long it would take those two to break and just jump each other.

Once again Sakura was alone with her thoughts. Retreating back into her memories she closed her eyes and absentmindedly lightly swung her dandling legs from the cot she was sitting on. The room was rather small and had only two pieces of furniture, the second one being a bookshelf with small glass doors and filled with various types of medicine and basic first aid products. The cot was only there in case she had to perform surgery. Small cuts and bruises were usually mended with chakra but bigger ones, if presented to be non-life-threatening, had to be dealt with the traditional way, no matter how much the crew insisted Kid Pirates should not be seen bandaged (damn them and their stupid many pride!). She had even gotten into arguments with her captain more than once due to his refusal of any type of medical treatment, his excuse being only to embarrass her. Why the heck would she want to see him naked?! Sure he had all those muscles and proved to be a rather fine specimen of the human species- Hold it right there! She was not having sexy thoughts about the man that made her life a living hell when it came to her job!

The sound of a door opening drew Sakura´s attention this time but she did not open her eyes, choosing to keep them closed, figuring it was Wire again to ask if she was sure she didn´t want to eat. Before she could pronounce a word two strong hands were placed on either side of her, resting on the thin sheets right next to her hips. Opening her eyes she stared directly into a pair of red ones that belonged to a face that was way too close for her liking.

-What the heck do you think-

Sakura was silenced by Kid´s unexpected kiss. He was kissing her, there was no mistaking there. His kisses were just like him, powerful, intense and left quite an impression. Her hands came to rest on his fiery wild red hair but his had taken a more _intimate_ approach and settled on her bare hips, having somehow gotten under Sakura´s shirt without her noticing.

They soon parted due to the lack of air. At some point Sakura´s hands had left Kid´s mane and buried themselves into his jacket, preventing her from crashing forward into his chest.

-Does this mean you like me?

Another kiss followed her words, this one more insistent than the last, his tongue battling hers for dominance with a renewed fervor. They parted again and Kid´s hand came to rest on her cheek with a softness no one dare to think him capable of. A smirk came to rest upon his features, but not a maniacal or mocking one like she had always seen. Of course he wouldn´t say those three words, he was Eustass "Captain" Kid after all.

-A king as strong as me can only have and equally strong queen after all.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? (Almost 2,000 words WOHOO!) Review and if I get enough positive feedback I will continue with this crossover theme (maybe Law will be next).**


	14. Trafalgar Law - Curiosity

**Trafalgar Law – Curiosity**

**Another One Piece crossover, shorter than the last one but by no means less romance-filled. Read, review and tell me what paring you would like to see next, it can be from another anime besides Naruto and One Piece, since I am expanding my list of romantic interests for our dear Sakura.**

He had never felt such a desire to dissect someone in his life. He was a doctor with an unprecedented curiosity for finding out everything there was to know about the human body. The knowledge he built over the years could fill a tome bigger than any other with _footnotes_and that would only be Part One out of a number so big it had a comma. As the user of the Ope Ope no Mi he should be acclaimed as the greatest doctor who ever lived with no room for arguments because there was nothing he couldn´t do… that was until he met _her_.

* * *

><p>His crew had docked at a small port town to restock on supplies and get some fresh air. Shachi and Penguin were charged with buying the food and took Bepo with them to help with carrying the food back. The bear was glad to help and took it as an opportunity to scout the island for bears. Needless to say after voicing his thoughts Shachi and Penguin voiced their doubts about another talking bear existing in the island, to which they were answered with a "Sorry" on the bear´s part.<p>

Arriving at the town square Law took a good look around. It was obvious these people had a simple lifestyle. That did him no good. The "Surgeon of Death" needed some action, a conflict of sorts (even if just to watch) or, his favorite option, something or someone that drew his interest to enough for him to dissect.

Spotting a bar, Law decided to stick to good old fashioned alcohol, it didn´t solve his boredom problem but so what, neither did water. Maybe a little companionship of the female sex was also in order, he was a man with hormones after all, no matter how much his calm and collected appearance told others. Just as he prepared to indulge in a couple beers a loud cry interrupted any formulated thoughts.

A few feet away from Law a boy, about eight years old, sat on the ground with a scraped knee, big fat tears rolling down his face which he tried to wipe off, unsuccessfully from the looks of it, with his hands.

For Law it was definitely such a gross sight, he hated children. No, hate was not the right word, he just found them annoying, loud and a waste of time, relying on everyone for everything and demanding constant attention from everyone.

A young woman came rushing forward to the aid of the fallen crying boy, a woman with waist length _pink_ hair. The weirdest part was that the hair was natural, being so familiar with the human body helped make that decision just by looking at her. Law wondered if she would be up for a little company and to let him know if the carped matched the drapes just to satisfy his scientific curiosity and hormones.

-You really should be more careful. This is the third time this week you trip on your shoelaces. If you mother finds out she will ground you for being so irresponsible.

-I´m (sniff) sorry, Saku- (sob) Sakura-sama.

The woman, Sakura by what the boy had said, knelt down and began to tie the little boy´s shoelaces and then turned her attention to his wound. That was when Law´s curiosity hit historic peaks. When attending to the scraped knee Sakura placed her hand on top of the wound and it immediately began to emit a soft green glow that disappeared after a couple of seconds. When she removed her hand the only remaining signs of the wound were some blood and dirt. The boy smiled and thanked her for the help, promptly standing up and running off to somewhere. Sakura stood up as well and before she could walk away a hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

Unconsciously Law had started to get closer to the woman and, before he could help himself, grabbed her wrist and did something very uncharacteristic.

-Join my crew.

* * *

><p>Convincing her to leave the island and join his crew had been more of a challenge than Law had imagined and had almost earned him more than a couple of broken bones, given the fact she had literally shattered the ground with just a punch. Not only was Sakura stubborn she refused to tell him her secrets.<p>

She was no devil fruit user for none could swim (she actually preferred to _walk_ on water, another mystery that needed solving with a little bit of surgery her and there) and had no reaction to Sea Stone whatsoever. She claimed it was standard practice in her village to any self-worth doctor or nurse to be able to close an injury in a matter of minutes or even repair a broken bone or ripped muscle and that her teacher had been able to do the most miraculous things. Sakura said the Byakugō Seal present on her slightly larger than the average forehead was one of the things her mentor had taught her, that it was a testament to her dedication and hard work over the course of her years as an apprentice.

Sakura wore her heart on her sleeve, constantly trying to help others, an ever present smile always graced her face and physical contact was a must, usually hugs and a small peck on the cheek. Winning over the crew´s affection was rather easy, especially due to the fact she could actually cook a decent meal (a life saver to the Heart Pirate´s cook, apparently some in the crew were like bottomless pits). Bepo also took a liking to Sakura after she told him there were some talking animals where she came from, so logically there should also be bears.

Looking at the clock on his nightstand Law realized it was almost two in the morning. Apparently he had been reminiscing for well over an hour, maybe two, without even noticing. He was no insomniac but surrendered to the likely fact sleep would not come to him that night.

-Can´t sleep? After last night we should both be tired.

A sweet voice whispered humorously in his ear and a pair of soft silky lips kissed his cheek followed by his jaw. A hand came to rest on top of his head, nails lightly scratching the scalp in a light massage, producing a calming effect, while the other tightened around his waist, bringing both the occupants of the bed impossibly closer together. A pair of soft breasts pushed against Law´s chest and a leg was thrown over his own, reminding the captain of the activities that preceded their current situation.

Law grabbed Sakura´s arms and rolled onto his back so she was resting on top of him and wound his arms around her waist, letting her head rest on his chest, right on top of his heart.

-Unfortunately sleep seems to evade me tonight. Care to enact an encore of our previous activities?

Carefully pulling her up and placing his hands on Sakura´s naked hips, Law took the opportunity to passionately kiss her while tracing small circles with his thumbs.

Separating her lips from his rather reluctantly, Sakura used her superhuman strength to roll them over, leaving Law on top.

-You were thinking about something. I´d know that look you had on your face anywhere. If it was something about dissecting me again you can forget about it. Need I remind you of the broken ribs when I elbowed you a few months ago?

Lowering his face, Law nuzzled his lover´s neck and left soft a few kisses along it before moving onto the collarbone and repeating his actions. It was perfect, just like reality had faded away and given room to a whole new dimension. He paused for a second before whispering:

- If I were to dissect you it would be to know how you managed to find room in that love filled heart of yours for me.


End file.
